


Another Kind of Thickness

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: Wild Owl Night Club (completed) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Club AU, M/M, Night Club AU, though there's not that much of the club anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: When Tsukishima and Bokuto left Kuroo all alone by the bar, someone else decided to accompany him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's set at the begging of the first part of this series. I didn't want to left Kuroo hanging like that. And I wrote the whole thing just so Daichi could say that one line. Guess which one.

Kuroo was sitting by the bar, absentmindedly playing with an empty, tall glass. He was bored ever since Bokuto left with Tsukishima to sign all the papers they needed for Tsukishima to start working at Bokuto’s club. He sighed heavily, not noticing when someone sat beside him.

“What? Got ditched by your boyfriend already? No wonder, blond, tall and handsome - this type is always in high demand,” Kuroo flinched when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Eh? Sawamura?”

“Yeah. I’ve just finished my shift and here I see you, pitifully sitting all alone,” Daichi teased. “So I thought about maybe cheering you up,” he winked.

“Am I drunk already?” Kuroo gaped at Daichi.

“I don’t know, are you?”

“If he’s drunk after two drinks then I won’t give him any alcohol ever again,” Hanamaki butted in. “And the boyfriend is already cheating on him with the Boss!” ha gasped. “Maybe he likes them buffier.”

“Who’s the boyfriend?!” Kuroo’s mind finally caught up. “I don’t even know where to start with listing all the things that would be wrong and fucked up about me dating Tsukki. Anyway, what was that about cheering me up?” Kuroo leaned towards Daichi.

“Actually - “ Daichi paused for a moment, “ - I kind of wanted to talk with you about something,” and suddenly, just like that, the mood turned serious.

“Makki, close my tab already.”

“Eh? Already? You didn’t have much and, what’s more, today is Boss’ treat.”

“I can’t really treat Sawamura when it’s not me who’s paying, right? And it’s not like I introduced Tsukki to Bokuto to gain something from it.”

“What a gentleman,” Hanamaki whistled.

“So - ” Kuroo turned towards Daichi again, “ - let’s go somewhere else? Here isn’t really a good place to have a nice talk.”

*

Only after they made themselves comfortable in another pub, Kuroo asked Daichi what he wanted to talk about. Daichi paused for a moment, wondering how he should start the topic. He opted for the simplest and most straightforward:

“What do you want from me?”

“Eh? I don’t really understand the question. In what context?”

“In the context of our… acquaintance or relationship. Thought the first sounds slightly too superficial, while the other one kinda deep,” Daichi frowned.

“Oh…” Kuroo was surprised and wasn’t sure how to react.

“I mean, yeah, I was always told that I’m thick but-” Daichi paused abruptly when he noticed Kuroo looking at his legs. “I was talking about being thickheaded, not thick… thighed but… thanks? I guess?”

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo smiled sheepishly.

“Anyway, even I can see when someone is so blatantly trying to flirt with me. I simply want to know if you’re serious or just making fun of me.”

“I definitely should say something witty here but I’m kind of…” Kuroo waved his hands around.

“I don’t need you being witty. I just want a simple answer,” Daichi sipped on his beer, getting more and more embarrassed by the situation. “I’ve already told you today that I like you more when you’re not being an idiot, right?” he added.

“Ok, so - ” Kuroo took a deep breath, “ - I’m serious and I’m not making fun of you,” he answered firmly, looking right at Daichi. “Wait, why are you even asking?”

“Eh?” Daichi flinched. “I’m just… I… wanted to know?”

“I’ve just confessed to you, Sawamura! What’s more, you kind of forced me to do so! You’re gonna spill the beans too!” Kuroo leaned towards Daichi over the table, his face just centimeters before Daichi’s.

“I’m…” Daichi quickly looked around to see if someone was looking at them. When he decided that the answer was ‘no’, he quickly closed the distance between them and lightly pecked Kuroo’s lips.

“What the…?” Kuroo slowly sat down, gaping at bright red Daichi.

“There you have it,” Daichi mumbled, too embarrassed to look at Kuroo.

“Is this really happening?”

“Don’t be an idiot or I’m gonna stop liking you!” he snapped at Kuroo.

“This is gonna be sudden but… do you want to go somewhere else again? Like my place maybe?” Kuroo asked. “I need to up my game if I want you to still like me even if I do slip into being an idiot from time to time,” he winked.

“This is gonna get even more embarrassing, right?” Daichi asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah, probably. But then it should stop for good. I think. Nothing would be more embarrassing than us… in bed… for the first time...” each word was quieter than the one before.

“I think so to…” Daichi sighed. “So let’s go,” he pretended to not notice how Kuroo’s whole face lit up.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like [Kath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie) said - that escalated quickly.
> 
> There's gonna be one more fic in this series. With another pair. But who? I've already covered TsukiYama and KuroDai, there's no KageHina in sight. *gasp* 
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/151855044126/night-club-au-again-its-set-at-the-begging-of).


End file.
